The purpose of the research is: 1)to assess the "dose-response" relationship of varying mechanical loading regimes (sprinr versus distance running) of male and female collegiate runners on the BMD of axial and appendicular skeletal sites, as well as to assess and quantify the interrelationship of these mechanical factors with hormonal and nutritional factors on BMD.